Sakura the Witch
by pinkpetal34
Summary: She was just 14 years old and was about to take on her first real mission, in a different Dimension! Sakura is requested to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and defeat Voldemort. There she will learn of a different world, make new friends, and even fall in love.But, everything is not as magical as it seems and she will learn of the darkness in the magical world. 4th yr.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura the Witch

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto  
**

**Note; Sakura is going to be a year younger than her graduating class,but she was still apart of team seven and her birthday will be the same, but she was 11. This takes place a few months before Naruto Shippuden, so Sakura has been training with not only Tsunade, but also Kurenai (cause I feel Kishi should have let her develop her genjutsu.), for two and a half years and is 14 years old. Naruto had left to train for a little longer than three years.  
**

It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising. A lone figure in a black cloak was jumping from tree to tree to reach her village, her emerald green eyes were barely visible under her hood. She had just come from a mission and had to report to her Kage and master.

After passing the village gates and signing in, she did a few hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and reappeared in the Hokage's office.

" I take it the mission went well, since your in my office and not at the hospital or delayed." an older female voice remarked casually.

" Hai, shishou. I was able to retrieve the scroll from our contact and made sure to cover my tracks." answered the green-eyed girl.

" Good. Rise and hand me the scroll." the young girl did so and stood in front of the large desk. She was not dismist yet, meaning that she may be needed for another job.

After reading the scroll, Tsunade cursed under her breath and quickly downed her cup of sake, before pouring another glass.

" Shizune-nee-san, will not be happy that your drinking this early." the girl remarked.

" Yeah, well Shizune is not dealing with all of the problems that seem to pop up, specifically for Konoha. Also, drop that damn hood, I feel like if I look up, I'll see one of those creepy ANBU mask."

The girl chuckled at her master's words, before complying. When she did, bubblegum pink hair was revealed, that reached down to her lower back and a heart shaped porcelain skin face appeared." What problems are you talking about?"

Tsunade eyed her apprentice for a moment." Answer me first, how fluent is your English?"

The bubblegum haired beauty blinked at the randomness of the question, but answered." Quiet. I took it during the academy, because my parents, being merchants, wanted to make sure that I could easily communicate with their customers in case they ever needed my help. So they made sure I continued it, along with a few others. Why?"

" Sakura, I have another mission for you, however this mission is a long term and complex one."

Sakura stood straighter." How long term and complex?"

" This mission will be considered S-rank, but the period of which you are gone can not be determined."

" But, Shishou, I'm only a chunin." her master certainly could not be sending her off to her death could she?

" Yes, but your skills are jounin and still growing. Plus I need someone your age and the only others I can think of are Neji and Shikamaru, but with them belonging to clans it could be a bit of a hassel trying to get them for this mission. I can only tell you the details, if you choose to accept it."

" Will I be able to be back in time to see Naruto?" it came out softly, yet hit volumes with Tsunade.

" Possibly and if not, you would only be gone for a month or so longer."

After a few moments of contemplation, Sakura accepted the mission.

" Now, the scroll I had you collect was a request asking for help, however it was made from a different dimension."

Tsunade raised a hand, silencing any of Sakura's protest." Yes, there are multiple dimensions out there. Each with a different story and legacy, however most are filled with protagonist and antagonist. The point is, in that world they have this thing called magic, which is similar to chakra, only weaker and used for more than attacks. The person who asked for help was a powerful and well known wizard named Albus Dumbledore. Apparently, they are dealing with a soon-to-be-revived Dark lord and are in need of assistance, I will send you for now, but if it becomes too difficult I will send back up." she paused to let in sink in and after sipping her sake continued.

" This world is located in a place called, Europe in both England and Scottland. The details are in this scroll I will give you, but the bottom line is, you need to help and protect their "chosen one" defeat the Dark lord. To do that you will be attending a magical school called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a scroll that will transport you there and will have a way for you to contact me, however I shall let you know that time flows differently there. A few years there only add up to months here, how long I'm not sure, but you don't have to think about your friends not seeing you for years, even if that is how long you will be gone. This mission will begin in one week, while you brush up on your English, pack, and I tie up a few loose ends alright?"

At Sakura's nod, she was dismissed.

* * *

It has been a few days since then and Sakura was currently in her casual wear and was taking a break from her studying. Though she was no slouch when it came to memorizing and studying, she still could not help but be nervous and slightly overwhelmed. Seriously, a different _dimension_? Where not only would she know no one, the culture would be so foreign and strange, they say their first names first for pete's sake! Maybe she should back out now and continue her training, while waiting for Naruto.

Naruto. Oh, how she missed her blond haired idiot. He always knew exactly how to distract her or get her fired up to where she felt like she was ready to take on the world, if it meant he would be by her side. Although she didn't love naruto in a romantice way, she did love him a lot. He was the only one who believed in her, when she didn't even believe in herself, flashes of her fight with Ino came to mind. She wanted to be there for him and stand by his side instead of in the back supporting him, with words only. But it looks like she might have to wait longer than expected.

" Sakura!" Sakura, effectively snapped out of her thoughts turned to find Shikamaru approaching her.

" Shikamaru, how are you?" she smiled at him. After being promoted to chunin, she went on many missions with him, before he made jounin, but even then they would still hand out, play shogi, and watch the clouds together. Sometimes, whenever Sakura's anger became too much to bear, she would destroy a training ground and then watch they clouds, usually in a near mile wide crater. The two were able to have stimulating debates and conversation, that they usually could only due with adults nearly twice their age, so needless to say, they were happy with the others company.

" Fine, though work is troublesome."

" As usual, ne Shika?" she asked amused. Sakura always found it funny when Shikamaru complained, because he would still do the work as spectacular as a well seasoned shinobi. Plus, she enjoyed calling him by his nickname.

As expected the lazy genius groaned." That nickname is starting to catch on. First you, then Ino, and last time I saw her Temari slipped and called me that."

" It suites you, after all you are the Shika in the Ino-Shika-Cho combo."

" Whatever. Shoji, my place?"

" Un!"

After they reached the Nara compound and were half way through the game, Shikamaru decided to speak up.

" What's got you distracted that you are making simple mistakes?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the board.

Sakura contemplated saying nothing, but then realized that Shikamaru was far too smart and far too observant for that, so opted for as much of the truth as she could tell." I'm getting another mission and it's a long term solo."

" Nice, how long?" he asked and he moved one of his pieces.

" A few months."

" Will you be back in time for _his_ return?"

" Maybe or I'll be a month late." she answered and she made her move.

" Are you worried about the mission or missing Naruto."

" Both." she whispered.

Shikamaru looked up from the board." Can you tell me anything?"

" It's in a far away place, where I will have only contact with shishou at most. It's a really foreign place and I'm nervous about taking such an important mission."

Shikamaru signed." look, when I had my first solo jounin mission I was in a panic state." Sakura raised her eyebrow." It was not visible, but had you been around me at the time, you would have been able to tell something was off. I barely ate, slept, or let my guard down, in case of an attack, but when I made it to the gates of Konoha with no problem, I let out a huge sigh of relief and finally looked up at the clouds I enjoyed watching and thought to myself " I did it.". It was so troublesome and nerve racking that I thought of every bad possible scenario that could happen and never thought about succeeding and yet I did. The point is, every real solo will seem as if you have the fate of the world on your shoulders, but in truth you don't. You just have a mission and your own back to watch out for, sure bad things can happen, but that's life. If we let fear and nerves conrol us we would never be able to stand and fight for what we believe in."

Shikamaru paused, he felt like he was sounding real corny, right now." Answer me this Sakura, do you think you would be happy knowing you were too scared to take an important solo mission, do you think you would be able to face Naruto?"

Sakura looked down. In truth she never thought of it like that. Here she is wanting to stand by Naruto's side and yet when the time finally comes for her to start putting her training to use, she's ready to return to scared little genin Sakura. Sakura's fist tighten. She would **never** return to that person, so long as she breathed.

" Shikamaru," said boy looked at her. She smiled." thank you."

" Just play me for real and we'll call it even."

* * *

*Knock**Knock*

" Come in."

" Shishou, I'm ready." Sakura stated. She had a small pack on her back, but it contained sealing scrolls, that held her clothes, hygienic supplies, and her favorite sweets, that most likely would not be sold there, and a few extra things. Her weapon pouch, medical pouch, and tanto were around her waist.

Tsunade looked up, along with Shizune and Ton Ton.

Tsunade smirked. " I knew you'd show up." she signaled for Sakura to come over to her.

" This is the scroll, that will take you to the other world. You should end up right outside the school's barrier and be met by one of their workers." she handed Sakura a supply scroll." This has the money you've obtained working those long hours at the hospital, missions, and some extra I threw in to make sure you're covered. I'm not sure of the exchange rate, but Dumbledore did say our currency was like a place they call, Japan, if a little older, which just might add to it's value. It also has, crystal ball. I went looking and found my old sensei's along with it's twin, so all you need to do is push some chakra in it and say "Hokage", if I'm here I will be able to talk to you, if not I'll know that you called and will try to reach you myself. The scroll has a few extra weapons, herbs, ect."

" Sakura, please be careful." said Shizune as she came to give the younger girl a hug." Now, the time equivalence is for every four months you are there, one month goes by here. So, one year equals three months. The longest we expect you to be gone is 3 years, which is nine months here, however you may come back sooner."

_' Three years.'_ thought Sakura a bit intimidated by the amount of time. Shizune noticed this and smiled.

" Look at it this way, Sakura, three years is a lot of time for a semi-vacation. Plus, you can do some character building, while you explore a whole new world! Who knows, you might get lucky in the love department as well." said Shizune, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura's cheeks tinted red. Over the years, she realized that she never loved Sasuke. Sure she liked him, but it was a crush at most and admiration for the most part. Even so, it did sadden her to think that a part of her team was missing, added to the fact that Naruto was closest to him, only being rivaled by the Sandiame, and Sakura knew Naruto was hurting. She would do anything for her blonde idiot and was gonna make him and her senseis proud on this mission.

" Sakura," called Tsunade, causing said girl to look up." were ready to begin."

The scroll was now unfolded across the desk. There were many complex signs and writing, that Sakura did not understand. However, it formed a circle in the middle, where Tsunade said to put her hand. Both Tsunade and Shizune, started flying through hand seals, while muttering under their breaths, Tsunade even activated her seal.

" Sakura, push some of your chakra into it." announced Tsunade.

She did and watched as the whole scroll lit up.

" Good luck, Sakura!" called Shizune as the scroll activated and began pulling Sakura in.

" Don't give up Sakura, we'll be in contact and know you can do!" yelled Tsunade as Sakura was finally pulled in and disappeared.

" I hope she'll be alright." wished Shizune.

" I wouldn't have sent her on this mission, if I didn't think she could handle it."

" Pu pun." agreed Ton Ton.

* * *

Sakura felt her body being stretched and pinched all over. It didn't exactly her her, due to her training, but it wasn't the most comfortable sensation. After what felt longer than it most likely was, Sakura saw that she was approaching the ground and moved, so her feet were below her. She landed slightly harder than expected, but was able to keep her footing.

" Good job. Most don't know how to land on der feet, for der first few tries."

Sakura's head snapped toward the voice, but she struggled to stop herself for reaching for kunai. She observed the man before her. He was huge! The scroll did say there were many magical species in this world, so maybe he's a giant or at least part. He had long thick hair, that matched his beard. His clothes were slightly weird to Sakura, though she was sure hers were completely weird to him, if the look on his face was anything to go by. She tried to sense for his...er, magic and found she was able to, but it was a lot weaker compared to most, he had the amount of an academy student. She decided to stop being rude and spoke in English.

" Hello, my name is Haru- Sakura Haruno. I was sent here on Dumbledore-sama's orders."

" Ah, right! Names Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper for Hogwarts. Follow me and I'll take ya to Dumbledore's office.

As Sakura approached the Headmaster's office, she learned a lot about the gentle giant, yes she's calling him that. She learned how he was the Care for Magical Creatures professor and about his love for exotic animals. Things like three headed dogs, dragons, and acromantulas, though she didn't know what the last one was and when she asked he told her a giant spider. Ino would have turned and left as fast as she could at that. She also looked around the place. When the scroll said Hogwarts was a castle, tit meant it. The place looked historic and grand, way different from most Daimyo's palaces.

" Cotton candy." Hagrid spoke to the gargoyle, who leaped out of the way.

_'That was the Headmaster's password? Why not put up a sign that says " Any and all welcome."? Unless the guy is really arrogant about his powers.'_ thought Sakura as she entered the office.

" Hello Miss Haruno and welcome to Hogwarts!" he greeted humbly, as Hagrid left. She took a seat in front of his desk and listened." You already know my name, so please allow me to explain what is going on." He told her about the war, Voldemort and people's fear of him, that Harry Potter is the only one who can defeat him, though he did not specify why, and also some things about Harry, his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and their first three years at Hogwarts, although Sakura had a feeling he was glossing over things." Now, the students all left Hogwarts yesterday at the end of the term and won't be back until September first, until then you will be here studying years 1-3 and the professors will teach you. You will need to select at least two electives and will be taught last years curriculum of whatever you chose. Because the teachers will only have you to teach, you should be able to catch up, however it all depends on how hard you work. Any questions?"

Sakura let it all sink in. It sounds complicated and some points, but others seem to be so easy to solve. She was gonna be busy this summer, but was a hard worker and easily able to grasp most concepts, so should be alright.

" Am I going to be on a learning schedule? Where will I get my supplies? Where will I live? And is there a place that I can continue my training?" she asked one after the other, but at a pace where the Headmaster could understand.

Said Headmaster chuckled at her quick thinking and questioning." Your schedule will be given to you after you choose an elective, you will go to Daigon Alley to exchange your money and buy supplies, You will live here in the guest quarters, until the welcoming feast, where you will be sorted after the first years, and you can scope out the area to find a place to train."

Sakura nodded, as she took the course selection sheet from him. After Dumbledore explained what each class was, Sakura selected Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

" Good. Here is a map of the castle, Professor McGonagall will be here to show you your room and you shall go to Daigon Alley tomorrow, along with beginning a few of your lessons." announced Dumbledore, just as the door opened.

Sakura turned and saw a stern looking woman, in a strange green outfit, though it was not as strange as the Headmaster's multicolored robes.

Sakura was definitely going to be busy this summer. She just hoped she'd be able to complete her mission.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of the first chapter.**

**First, I'm gonna tell you right now, I'm gonna skip summer and just have Sakura give a summary of what happened, cause I don't want to write what happens week by week, before we even get to the whole reason shes there, to protect harry and get rid of Voldemort. **

**Also, these chapters will be 3,000 words minimum, but won't go too much higher unless I feel it needs to.**

**Finally, who should I pair Hermione with? If I do get to her pairing I wanna know what you think. But I can't get behind Ron/Hermione, I just can't. To me HE was always that annoying brother that Hermione put up with, but still loved in a sibling way.**

**P.S. Dumbledore is not manipulative, but also not overly helpful, he's there when I need him, but Sakura will not be reporting to him every week. I will try not to bash anyone, but this is a school so some people will come across as bitchy and Sakura will handle them, cause she's awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura the Witch

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
**

**Note; I tweaked Sakura's background a bit, not by much though. **

It was evening on September first and Sakura was nervous. Today, not only would her mission officially begin, but she had to be sorted in front of a huge crowd of people. She would not let her nerves show, Kurenai-sensei had told her it was important to never let your enemies know what your thinking. However, it did not stop the feelings arising inside.

Over the summer, Sakura experienced many new and exciting things. During her trip to Daigon Alley, with Professor McGonagall, she wore a cloak to hide her hair. There she got to experience a magical community and it's people. The goblins were slightly hostile and strict, but after reading about their relationships with wizards, Sakura understood why. She learned a lot about the close mindedness of the British magical world and their views on pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle borns. Given the fact that her mom was a chunin, while her dad a merchant, it would make Sakura a half-blood. Her mom came from a small ninja clan, the Shirayuki line, it contained mainly medics and genjutsu users, due to the clans great chakra control.

She also met all of her professors. McGonagall, though stern, was a good and fair teacher and obviously took her job seriously. Flitwick, was a fun man to be around and she even battled him a bit, to practice her magic and use her chakra. He was also her defense teacher, because the school had yet to hire one. Sprout was a kind a cheerful woman, who really loved her plants and Sakura was able to talk quite a bit about herbs and different medical uses, with her.

Snape was...a character. He was very distant and only spoke when she asked a question. She once asked why he didn't explain why a potion was brewed in a certain order and what are the known reactions when mixing some of the ingredients, he looked at her slightly confused before answering. Sakura, then asked why he didn't explain that instead of writing instructions on the board, for it would reduce the number of accidents in the class and help give people a better understanding _why_ they were brewing a certain way. He just scoffed and said that most of his students were dunderheads, to which Sakura replied that it was his job to get rid of their ignorance and guide them properly as he was the teacher. He was quiet for the rest of the lesson and went back to rarely speaking. On occasion though, he did explain a thing or two without Sakura needing to ask. She wasn't sure whether if he was alright or not, as a potions master he was great, but as a teacher he seemed to be lack _how_ to teach.

She spent time with Hagrid, when possible and enjoyed her tea and chats with the man. The food however, was never touched. Babbling was a nice lady that could talk about her subject all day, but she was also a good teacher. Vector was a strict witch and expected you give your best in her class, but Sakura liked the challenge. Sakura also visited Pomfrey often. It was fascinating learning about the way magicals healed and their medical study. All of the staff, knew that Sakura was there to protect Harry and fight Voldemort, they did not however know exactly what she was or the extent of her power.

She has called them all sensei and explained what it meant, along with a few other words she's used by accident. The professors say they do not mind as it is their title, just in a different language. Sakura also, talked to Tsunade, when she had time and told her about the things she was learning and how she was adapting well.

Sakura spent time exploring the castle to get used to it, as well as look for a place to train, it took several days, because she did not want to freak them out with her strength, yet. But, on accident when she was at the seventh floor, looking out the window, trying to find a nice clearing, she got frustrated and started pacing the hall. She kept thinking how she needed a place to train without distractions and she was thinking about how she wished she was at her old training field . After pacing three times, a door appeared. When she opened it, she could not believe it was her training field, with the small lake and everything. She asked what this place was and a small book appeared out of nowhere, explaining that she was in the Room of requirement and anything she asked for would appear, but she could not take things out that the room had to create.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts, when Dumbledore rose. All the first years were sorted and she would need to enter into the hall, through the side door, that teachers used. She was wearing her school uniform for the first time and was told that it would change to the color of her house, once decided. The only thing she added was mid-length black spandex shorts, which her skirt stopped two inches past that. She also, opted for a black ribbon, to replace her forehead protector, to hold back her long hair. Sakura was really glad that she grew into her forehead some, so it was not noticeably large, plus she figured with her hair color it was all the distraction needed. She also filled out a bit, but was still due to grow a little more, right now she was a size B in the chest area, with decent proportioned hips, so she could walk out there confidently.

" Now, we have a few exciting announcements this year. First, we have a new transfer student." whispers automatically broke out, but Dumbledore silenced them." She comes from Japan and will be entering fourth year, please give a Hogwarts welcome to Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura schooled her features, her face was not blank, but no real emotions showed as she entered. Many whispered about her hair, some wondered what her house would be, but everyone stared. Sakura took a seat on the stool and sat still as the tattered hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes a bit.

_' Well, who do we have here?...My, you are different from everyone I've ever sorted, from another world ay?...I see you've killed.'_ Sakura tensed at that._ 'But you have shown remorse for it and did in the name of your village not for yourself...You've got a temper on you, but also show compassion to those near you and save many more lives than you take.'_

_' Thank you Hat-san, but can we move this along, please. I'm not particularly fond of the stares.'_

_' Of course, let's have a look. Hmm though cunning, it is not your strongest trait. Your loyalty and courage are great, but not the most apparent. Your intelligence, however is great and only matched by few in your group.'_

_' So house of the brainy?'_

The hat chuckled, but decided to let the whole school know." RAVENCLAW!"

Said house cheered loudly, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were matched at volume, and Slytherin clapped politely, seeing as she was not a Gryffindor. McGonagall, congratulated her, though Sakura could tell she was upset to not have her in Gryffindor. Filius on the other hand, was on the table clapping loudly in delight.

Sakura made her way to the table and sat next to a girl with large grey eyes and long blonde hair. Before either could exchange greeting a sixth year boy spoke up.

" I wouldn't sit next to her if I was you."

" Oh, and why not?" asked Sakura.

" She's crazy, talks about weird creatures that aren't there and always looks dazed. She's been nicknamed Loony." a few snickered at his words. Out of the corner of Sakura's eye she saw the blonde girl deflate a little.

" How do you know the things she peaks of is not real?" questioned Sakura. If there was one thing she hated, it was bullies. Given the fact that she dealt with them at a young age, she will always hate them.

" Eh?"

" What you people call Muggles, do not know that magic and all of it's creatures are real and yet we are. Just because you do not see it, does not mean it is not real. I've read that seers, not only see the future, but things that aren't there for most people. No one can ever fully understand magic, because of it's many different categories, so what makes you think someone can know and understand all of the creatures associated with it?" she fired back. The boy sputtered and looked unsure and those that laughed were looking down.

Sakura, turned her back to them and faced the blonde girl. " Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Haruno. I hope we can be friends." she stuck her hand out.

The blonde observed her for a moment. Sakura could see awe, confusion, and even understanding in her eyes. She took Sakura's offered hand." My name is Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you as well and I would be glad to be friends." she smiled a dreamy smile and her eyes looked glassy. They both turned back as Dumbledore finished talking about the Forbidden Forest and no magic in the corridors.

" Now, the other news I have to say, is that this year Hogwarts will not be having Quidditch this year." loud protest was heard through the hall, but after a few moments Dumbledore was able to calm them down." Instead we will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament!" cheers resounded from those that knew of it. The Weasley Twins were the loudest. Dumbledore, explained how the schools Beauxbatons and Drumstrang would be coming at the end of the month. He also told the history of the tournament and why it was removed, some looked sick and horrified at the mention of a death toll, Sakura looked a bit excited. She may not enjoy killing, but in her line of work it happened and she saw more death than most, being a medic.

Her excitement was crushed, however when she heard about the age limit , which was met with boos from most of the school.

_' Something that could have tested my skills properly and I can't even enter!'_

**' Shanaro! We should get an exception, seeing as were the only ones who could ever hope to be** **prepared!' **cried out Inner. She wasn't often in contact with Sakura, seeing as she stop holding back her emotions, but after being here a month, Inner returned and Sakura was actually glad for it. Plus, it would be easier to control her emotions, mainly temper, with Inner around.

" And finally, I would like to introduce this years DADA professor -" The main doors burst open and the students could hear the sound of wood thudding against the floor." Ah, this years defense professor, retired auror Alastor Moody." Said man's magical eye scanned the room, it stopped at Harry and also stopped at Sakura. She was concealing most of her chakra, that even the man's eye couldn't detect. He then finally reached the head table and took a seat.

Sakura didn't like the guy, he gave off a dark aura and malicious intent.

" Without further ado, let the feast begin!" waved the Headmaster as food appeared.

Sakura was chatting with Luna, who really did believe in strange creatures, though it didn't bother Sakura one bit. She asked how Luna knew about the creatures and Luna quietly told her about her dad and the death of her mom. Sakura's heart went out to the girl, but she didn't show her pity for she knew no one liked that. She did ask Luna, why she would tell her something so personal, but the girl's only reply was.

" Even before you stood up for and befriend me, I knew you were a good person."

" Excuse me, Sakura." Sakura turned to a girl with Long black hair and tanned skin." My name is Padma Patil and I'm in your year. I thought I'd introduce myself, as well as the rest in our year. That's Anthony Goldstein, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklhurst, Micheal Corner, Isobel MacDougal, Stephen Cornfoot, Sue Li, and Terry Boot. I know it's a lot of names to remember, so we will tell you them again before we go to bed and in the morning."

" Thank you, but I can remember." she replied easily, she saw that Luna did not seem too uncomfortable around these people, like with the older years, so she decided to not show any animosity.

" Alright, but we will quiz you before we go to bed, to see if you really do remember." remarked Lisa lightly.

" Pardon me for asking Sakura, but is that your natural hair color." questioned Stephen. Sakura could tell others were listening.

" Yes it is actually, it appears now and then in my family, though normally we are blondes."

" You say you come from Japan, is it hard being here?" asked Mandy.

" It was at first, however I came here during the summer, that way I could get used to the castle, learn some subjects that were not offered at my school, and adapt to the new environment. I actually come from a far off place, that is not heavily populated with electronics, though we do have electricity. We prefer the old way and are able to access things without cars and use a similar method as here in communicating long distances." she answered smoothly.

" Does your home establish pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle borns the same way as Britian?" wondered Kevin. Many people were really listening to this.

" Yes and no. Where I am from, the whole community knows about magic and we call non-magicals, civilians. We have clans that show a long line of history and were around even before my home was created. However, people from clans don't always mix in terms of marriage."

" Why not?" asked an intrigued Terry.

" Because unlike here in Britain, Clans can be people with a special blood line that is only prominent in them and no one else. They have specific physical features and a special power that shows which clan they are apart of. But, because of that they sometimes can't marry with other clans. Putting two clans with a similar dominant trait will result in complications, if they try to reproduce. Birth defects can cause a child to never be normal or even die after not living long, so they tend to marry with lesser clans, that don't have a trait that would cause mutation, or they marry royalty. However it is not unheard of for someone from a clan to marry a civilian. It all depends on the clan and if they are strict about it or not."

" Are you from a clan?" questioned Isobel.

" Yes. My mother is from a clan, while my father is a civilian. I got my looks from my great grandmother on my mom's side."

Sakura continued to talk to her year mates, as well as Luna, who opened up a little and talked to the girls, without mentioning strange creatures too often. Soon a perfect was leading them out of the hall, up the stairs, to a door. He explained that you must answer a riddle to enter into the common room, but the lock will give you one based on your year, so that it's not too difficult. Once inside Sakura was amazed at the circular room, that was filled with books and had a statue of the house's founder. She said goodnight to everyone by name and followed Padma up to her dorm room, which had an extra bed and all her stuff in a trunk in front of it.

* * *

The following day, being Saturday, Sakura woke up at 5:00 AM and put on her ninja outfit and quietly made her way to the RoR room. There she stretched for the first five minutes, before going for a 5km run. once completed, she created five shadow clones and began to fight against them. As a perk for making chunin, when she was 13, Tsunade let her take a look at the scroll, when Sakura told her how Naruto knew the jutsu, it really came in handy.

By the time she finished, it was going on seven and she was making her way back to her dorm for a shower. Though her workout is shorter than what she's used to, learning new spells that she can use against enemies in the future sounds like a fair trade to Sakura. After starting her lessons in the beginning, Sakura realized chakra and magic were very similar and both could be utilized in the same way. The difference being magicals seem to have a hard time performing without a wand and ninjas have never tried to use chakra and study it in a different way. Sakura had thoughts about having Tsunade learn this and her teaching it to others, but thought that after this mission, the two world should not mix or else it will cause more problems, than solutions.

Sakura also didn't fail to notice that most magicals seem to think only magic can solve problems and that if it can't it's a hopeless case. They have also not really researched a way to counter the killing curse or properly treat cruciatis curse victims. It was such a shame that British wizarding kind lacked common sense, thought Sakura as she shook her head.

She was making her way to the library dressed in, a black t-shirt that said "Ninja" in silver glitter and cursive, sakura giggled when she bought it. White cut-off shorts, since it was still warm out this time of year. Black and white striped thigh high socks, and black boots that ended a few inches before her knees. Ever since Sakura learned the expansion charm, thanks to Flitwick, her front pockets can now hold her weapons, her back pockets hold her medical supplies, while her right boot holds her tanto. All she hand to do was reach in and she could grip a kunai in an instant and launch it. Sometimes magic was wonderful.

She had gone shopping in the regular world and was amazed at their shopping center. She bought several cameras, each one dedicated to something different. One was dedicated to the regular world, another to the magical world, one for the castle and surrounding areas, and one for the people she became friends with. She hoped that last one would get used and thought she was well on her way, to have that happen.

Although, the Great Hall didn't open for another hour, Sakura was currently eating chocolate pocky sticks, her favorite. She wanted to look up more spells that can be useful for her mission, plus reading was the only thing she could keep her mind on. She didn't want anyone discovering that she leaves early to train, cause they'd then ask why and where. Sakura did not want to lie to anyone, unless it could keep her identity safe and even then, she tries to stick as close to the truth as possible.

When Sakura entered the library, she browsed a few shelves and collected four books. She was going to go to the nice corner she found tucked away at the back of the library. Once she got there, she saw a lone figure scribbling away on parchment, while reading more books than a normal person could at one time.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

** Chapter two is complete!**

**I keep getting ideas and need to write them down before they go away. But, don't expect me to update everyday, I'll try to update often but it depends on if I have inspiration or not.  
**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**HermioneX who? LunaXNeville, maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura the Witch

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

The teachers spoke in high regard of Hermione Granger, to Sakura. She was respectful to authority figures, studious, easy to teach, and eager to learn. However, from a student perspective, she's a teacher's pet, Know-it-all, bossy girl with bushy hair and buck teeth. Sakura didn't know whether to feel bad for the girl or slap her until she finally realizes why most her age tend to not like her. However, this is the perfect opportunity to not only learn more about her charge, but have an intelligent conversation, with someone her age.

With that in mind, Sakura made her way over towards Hermione, who was wearing a red loose-fitting shirt, tan capris that went pass her knees, and brow flats, and sat across from her. Said girl looked up in surprise and confusion.

" Hello, I hope you don't mind me sitting here, but during the summer, this is where I came to study and read freely." spoke Sakura as she took a seat and opened up her book.

" Not at all, just a bit surprise, cause no one often came here." replied Hermione as she went back to scribbling. They sat together doing their own thing for 20 minutes, well Sakura did for 10 minutes, then began observing Hermione, without her knowledge.

Hermione spoke first." Pardon me, but I could help notice your reading a book on advanced spells, but I don't think I've seen it before."

" Ah. During the summer, when I was learning to catch up, McGonagall-sensei wrote me a pass that I could use to get into the restricted section, cause it was needed often. Things are a lot different from the way we do stuff back at home, so I'm eager to learn as much as possible."

" I had the same feeling, when I first found out I was a witch." mused Hermione, back in her past.

" Hermione, why do you spend a lot of time in the library?" questioned Sakura.

" What do you mean?"

" At the feast last night, the Ravenclaws in our year group told me about others and they told me about you, saying your more often than not here. So, why?"

" The same as you, to learn as much as I can."

" Yes, but the difference between you and I is that I don't stay in here forever and let life pass me by. Nor do I announce to the whole world my superior intelligence." This was it, Sakura was gonna start questioning the girl's beliefs. Maybe if she did that, Hermione would lose that know-it-all attitude and the two could be friends. It worked for Naruto and Neji, though under different circumstances, it boiled down to the same thing. Sakura knew that in order to remain close to her charge, she would need to be close to his friends and Hermione was the perfect candidate.

" I don't do either of those things."

" Really? I heard you've been hauled up in this library since year 1 day 2 and I bet the only reason you weren't here on day 1 was because you weren't suppose to be and you'd never really go against authority would you?"

" We are suppose to listen to them, they are in charge for a reason."

" Even Snape? I heard about his blatant favoritism for his house and strong dislike of Gryffindor, so do you think his way of doing things should be followed at all times?"

" Professor Snape is a teacher, I am a student -"

" Yes. A student with a great brain and strong will, that means nothing if you throw in someone with a superior title. Tell me, if an adult told you to walk off a cliff and that you would not die, would you do it?"

" Of course not! just because they said so doesn't mean their right, gravity plus a lot of height will equal death!"

" Then why do you still worship them?"

" Because there the only ones who..."

" Who what? You can tell me, I'm not gonna make fun of you, I just want to know how one develops blind faith towards someone or a specific group, even when others warn them against it."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip in thought. ' Should I tell her? No, she would laugh at me! But, she could have already done so way before now. Not to mention it's not like I'm not still bullied or insulted for my looks and brain.' with a sigh, Hermione answered.

" When I was little, I got pick on for being smart and bookish, the kids would tease me and ruin my books. It was only the adults in my life who helped, so I grew to trust authority, even when others tell me not to."

" Hermione, do you believe that everyone you meet near your age will bully and hurt you?"

" No."

" Then why do you believe that all adults you meet will help you and be fair? Life is not like that. You need to judge others by their actions, not their words people can say anything to get you to trust them, but the phrases "Actions speak louder than words" and "Easier said than done" are not false. I'm not saying you shouldn't respect adults, I'm saying you should be polite and if the adult proves worthy of it you should respect them, if not be civil at least."

Hermione looked down in contemplation, most likely thinking about the adults in her life, thought Sakura. She looked up and nodded her head in acceptance.

" Good. Now, you can transfer all that respect towards other people's opinions."

" Eh?"

" Hermione, have you heard of Luna Lovegood?"

" Yes. She's an odd girl, that talks about made up creatures." Sakura sighed and gave Hermione a similar speech she gave last night." But there's nothing in the books -"

" Hermione, you love reading, right. What do you dislike?"

" Quidditch." was her automatic reply.

" From what I've studied a lot of people enjoy quidditch. You need to remember that everyone is different. You can sprout out facts and quotes till your blue in the face, but no one will want to listen if you're rude about it and completely disregard their opinions. Some people like books, while other prefer a sport, shopping, or creatures no one has heard about. Everyone is different and if you are gonna be so close minded about things, then it makes you little different from pure-bloods, who believe you inferior."

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked at a cross between scared and outraged. She could never be like those people, they wouldn't listen to reasoning and only ever focused on their beliefs and "superiority" and -. Hermione froze at her own mental words, she was similar to them. Always, putting Ron down for talking about quidditch and nagging the boys to do their homework, when they are capable of doing things on their own. But, she's only trying to help, so they don't fail classes and it's not like quidditch ever helped anyone._ ' Except make Harry feel happy.'_ spoke a voice in the back of Hermione's mind.

It's true, Harry only felt free in the air. His seeker abilities are all his and not because someone else gave them to him and it makes him proud to be cheered for his own effort and not something Harry was too young to even understand. Hermione is no fool, quiet the opposite, she knew Harry's life with his relatives was less than favorable and was with him during his school life, so she knew that he seemed to never catch a break. Except with quidditch.

Hermione knew she would have never come to all these conclusions, if someone had not sat her down and explained things. She looked up at the cotton candy haired girl and said two words she didn't often say.

" You're right."

The girls had continued chatting, but about less touchy subjects. They both loved reading and thought Divination was rubbish, but Sakura did say that "A little luck and optimism never hurt anyone.". They talked about the classes they were taking and how they would be seeing each other often. Hermone explained to Sakura how house elves were being worked like slaves. However, Sakura talked to the girl and explained how elves needed to be bonded to wizards to live. Hermione still didn't look convinced, so Sakura offered to take her to the kitchens sometime and talk to the elves to hear what they think, that was able to pacify the bushy haired girl.

Sakura was able to broach the subject of Hermione's friends and learned a lot about Harry and Ron. Ron was more often than not lazy, prone to jealousy, and had a famous Weasley temper. But, he was good at chess, loved quidditch, and would face his fears for a dear friend. _' Maybe if he grew up a little more and learned to work with what he had, he could have a better life.'_ thought Sakura. She was not some miracle worker, but looking at things from a new perspective can often be helpful. _' Plus, If I can help these two, it would make my job easier in the long run.'_

Harry was a bit more complex. He has a good head on his shoulders, however would skip out on his work more often than not, though he had a natural talent for defense class and was very good at transfiguration. He was not quick to trust others, but was quick to jump to conclusions, something about Snape being after a stone and Draco being heir to an evil family. He had a "saving people complex" as Hermione liked to put it, where he would risk his own life for someone he barely knew, if at all. He can be moody and didn't look on the positive side of things as often as he should.

Sakura thought he would be a lot of work.

The girls, then talked about the muggle world, or as Sakura called it the civilian world. Hermione told her all about the different electronics, stores, and activities they had. Some Sakura knew of, others were completely foreign, but she hoped to try during her time here. Hermione was just telling Sakura about her parents and how they are dentist, when Sakura interrupted.

" Hermione, I hope you don't find me rude for asking, but if your parents are dentist, then why are your teeth..." she trailed off, hoping to not sound rude.

" I understand, that question comes up, whenever I talk about them. My dad says he want to wait till I'm older and my mom is willing to agree with him."

" How do you feel about it?"

" Well, I always trusted my parents judgement, so I agreed. I will admit though, I wish they were normal so at least people had less things to pick on me with." replied Hermione sadly.

Sakura looked at the girl in thought.

" Hermione, what if I help you out?"

" Hm?"

" I spent the summer here learning spells and getting to know the faculty."

" Do you know a spell to fix my teeth?" Hermione asked hopeful.

" No." the girl deflated." But, I do know a curse that will make them grow huge."

" How will that help me?"

" Cause, Madam Pomfrey knows how to fix teeth, we can have her make them normal size."

Hermione looked excited." Do you think it will work?"

" With a little lie and good acting, I'm sure it will."

So the two geniuses made there way to the hospital wing. While walking, Sakura told Hermione her plan and they stopped a few corridors away.

" Alright, open your mouth." instructed Sakura. Hermione complied and Sakura pointed her, 11 inch cherry wood and holy unicorn hair, wand at Hermione's teeth, while muttering under her breath. Soon, Hermione's teeth were down to her collar-bone and still growing.

" Let's hurry before you trip over them." Hermione nodded. They made their way over to the infirmary and Sakura called for Pomfrey.

" Yes, how may I - Merlin's beard what happened?!" shrieked Poppy as she made her way over to the whimpering girl, who's teeth were nearly to her waist.

" We were leaving the library to go to breakfast, when we ran into a small group of sixth year Slytherins. They said some harsh words and when Hermione called them out, they began firing spells. Most missed and we took them out, but as you can see..." Sakura looked in Hermione's direction.

" Don't worry dear. Two quick spells and they will stop growing and fit back into your mouth as if it never happened."

Hermione nodded meekly, though inside she was cheering. Her teeth were no longer going to be an issue and she would make sure to thank her, hopefully, new friend.

* * *

Harry and Ron had been at breakfast for nearly a half hour, it was going on 11:30AM and most were waking up and heading there. Not that Ron minded, he looked like he could stay here forever. They were talking about the tournament, when Harry brought up Hermione.

" Where do you think she is?"

" Probably the library. A perfectly good Saturday wasted on books." scoffed Ron.

" Yeah, well you know she's gonna be researching about house elves and trying to get them out of "slavery". I just hope, she doesn't starve herself to death doing it."

Ron nodded in agreement, cause his mouth was full. hen he swallowed he brought up the other apparent genius." What do you think of the new girl?"

" I'm not sure Ron, I haven't even talked to her."

" Well, she's obviously smart for being sorted into Ravenclaw and she looks like she could be popular, like that Chang girl. But, I wonder if her hair color is real, I mean pink is such an odd color for hair."

" You gotta remember Ron, she's not from here. Maybe in her home town, pink is common."

Ron was cut off from speaking, when he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He turned and was surprised to see Hermione and the new girl talking and laughing as if they've been friends for years. Harry saw his dumbfounded expression and followed his gaze. He too was shocked to see Hermione with the new girl, mainly because Hermione tended to repel females and could never really relate to them.

"Good morning Harry, Ron. I'd like you to meet my new friend, Sakura Haruno, Sakura this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." introduced Hermione.

" Nice to meet you both, I've heard so much about you." greeted Sakura.

" All good I hope." replied Harry, as he stuck out his hand." Nice to meet you."

" Likewise." Sakura said, as she shook it.

" Is your hair color natural?" blurted out Ron.

" Ronald!" hissed Hermione.

" It's okay, I get this question all the time. Yes, this is my natural hair color. In my home town 'Sakura' means cherry blossom flower and it grows on a tree and is pink, hence the reason my name is Sakura."

" Fascinating, do all names in your town have a meaning behind them?" questioned Hermione, as she sat on one side of Harry and began filling her plate. Sakura followed her lead and sat on Harry's left before replying.

" Yes. Every name has a mean or reason behind it, so it's interesting to know that here people's names are just dependent on what their parents like and that's it. Could you please pass the syrup, Ron?" she asked at the end. During her stay, Sakura had grown to love the food here. It was so much fun to sample everything and for the most part she loved the dishes, although every now and then she would ask the elves if they could prepare a traditional Japanese meal for her, in case she was home sick.

She thanked Ron, then proceeded to drown her hotcakes in syrup, gaining looks from her table-mates." What? I have a sweet tooth, no need to look at me like I'm an alien." she pouted.

Harry found her actions cute and wondered when exactly that word made it into his vocabulary. However, he was not going to dwell on it, seeing as Cho just entered the dining hall.

" So Sakura, you excited for the tournament? It's gonna be wicked, I just wish we could enter." Ron grumbled that last bit.

" Ron, that tournament is dangerous and they should have never brought it back, it has a death toll for Pete's sake!" exclaimed Hermione.

" Calm down Hermione, the people who entered the tournament knew the risk and obviously thought the prize was worth it. In regards to your question Ron, I find it bummer that we can't enter as well."

The three teens looked at her surprised.

" You wanted to enter the tournament?" asked Harry, as he focused back in on his friends.

" Yeah. In my old school, we would often battle each other in many ways, whether it be one on one battles or teams. The goals were to learn from your mistakes and get stronger. At my old school physical and mental strength was just as important as knowledge and learning." it was not a lie really, seeing as the academy had physical training.

" So you don't just practice and learn spells, but you also have physical education classes." spoke Hermione, trying to clarify her new friends words. Sakura nodded and went back to her breakfast.

" So Harry, what are we up to today?" asked Ron, as he grabbed another biscuit.

" Well, even with Quidditch canceled for the year, I was hoping to get outside and take my Firebolt for a few flying sessions, before the weather got too cold."

" Sounds good mate, I grab a broom and ride with ya'."

" You two are gonna go flying? Do you mind if I come, I've never flown before." questioned Sakura.

" You've never ridden a broom? That's unheard of at your age." spoke a surprised Ron.

" Different culture remember, we don't necessarily fly at home."

" Then, maybe we can ask Professor Hooch, if we can borrow her brooms to teach you." said Harry.

" Really?"

" Sure. Besides 'Mione could use the practice." teased Ron.

" Shut it, Ronald. You know flying is not my thing."

" You've only flown once, how would you know?" he shot back.

" Cause I like my feet on the ground, where they will stay."

Sakura wondered if these two argued a lot, but from the look on Harry's face she could tell they did.

This was gonna be a long mission.

* * *

I know I've been AWOL for a long time, but I have not forgotten about this story. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, because I appreciate it.

I will try to update faster, but have other stories that keep me busy, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was somewhat filler.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
